


Devotion

by favefangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille blowing holes in my ships, F/M, Feelings, M/M, One-Shot, Saphael, climon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate conversation between Simon and Raphael about Clary and Simon talking to Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

"Why are you so mad at me?" Simon demanded, his getting louder and louder everytime he spoke.

The room was cold, almost like all the goodness had been removed from it, leaving only the artefacts which Raphael despised, and he and Simon. He was staring at simon, glaring across the room, hating and adoring him at the same time. It was infuriating, but then so was Simon.

"Because," Raphael hissed, "I gave you everything, welcomed you here with open arms, and you repay me like this."

Simon clenched his fists at his side, and Raphael was almost afraid Simon would turn this into a physical fight. He vowed, then, he would not lay and finger on him. If Simon did start a fight, he would not retaliate. Merely take whatever punches Simon threw at him with no more than a displeased glare.

"I'm doing this for Clary! She needs to speak to Camille!" Simon protested, his voice growing louder still.

Raphael thought of the Shadowhunter in the room next to them, how she had been nothing but trouble from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Usually accompanied by the blonde - who was just as insufferable - she had managed to cause more inconvinience in a matter of weaks than most can in years.

"Of course," Raphael sniffed, "For the chica."

Raphael had never truly understood the meaning of devotion and loyalty before he had met Simon, but one glance at a look shared between he and Clary, and Raphael knew in an instant. It was this; willing to betray all others for the sake of one person, asking for the impossible on the behalf of someone else. Raphael despised it.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Simon asked defensively, not quite as loudly as before.

Raphael could count on one hand the number of things he actually _liked_ about the Shadowhunter, and her taste in close friends was all of them - well, Simon, not the others. Everything else he despised, and add that she was daughter of the man who was a threat to all of the Shadow World?

As Raphael stared at Simon longer, he realised the question was not rhetorical. Raphael huffed and wracked his brain for a believable lie, because there was no way he could tell the truth! No way! His relationship with Simon was already uneasy, confessing his true feelings would ruin what little trust they shared.

When he came up with nothing, Raphael decided he would just have to risk it, risk everything. There was no other option. Besides, it distract Simon from his proposterous idea of talking to Camille, even just for a little while. And in that time, perhaps, Raphael could talk him out of it.

"Because, you love her." Raphael spat, "And she doesn't love you, yet you continue to devote everything to her. She doesn't see how incredible you are. How even though they're annoying, your rants can be quite adorable. And you're so clueless about everything , it's like training a puppy. And you're so beautiful, it's unbelievable. And you're wit is fierce, your sarcasm polished, it's wonderful. You fear everything, yet try to keep a brave front. You would sacrifice everything for the people you love in a hearbeat. But she doesn't see any of that."

Then, in no more than a whisper, Raphael added, "Not like I do."

With wide eyes, Simon backed out of the room, but Raphael did not follow him. He stayed where he was, staring at the space Simon had been in mere moments before. He felt, for the first time in decades, regret boiling inside of him. Rage was present, too, but could not make itself known over the taste of bitterness left on Raphael's tongue. He had messed up, severly. Now he had to pay the price of love in a world darkened by war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Saphael works involve Raphael resenting the fact Simon loves Clary, but she doesn't love him back...Awkward...  
> This is just a quick thing I was inspired to write.  
> Please review.  
> Lets be honest, Raphael is so smitten with Simon, it's ridiculous.


End file.
